


Colours

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: I colori sono elementi molto importanti della nostra vita. Alcuni li associamo a ricordi e sensazioni particolari, e per questo impariamo ad amarli o a odiarli. Ma quali sono i colori preferiti di Belle e Rumplestiltskin?





	

Rumplestiltskin aveva sempre amato il blu e l'azzurro, in tutte le loro sfumature, fin da bambino.

Azzurro era il cielo dove la sua mamma era volata quando lui era nato e da cui lei continuava a proteggerlo, anche se da lontano.

Azzurri erano gli occhi di suo padre, l'ultima cosa che vedeva quando si addormentava dopo essersi fatto raccontare una favola della buonanotte. 

Blu era la giacca di Peter Pan, il giocattolo che aveva perso il giorno in cui era stato abbandonato.

Azzurri erano gli occhi di Milah, la ragazza fiera e combattiva di cui si era innamorato e che era diventata sua moglie, e dello stesso colore era il vestito che lui le aveva regalato appena sposati, proprio perché potesse mettere in risalto la bellezza del suo sguardo.

Ma, benché quel colore gli piacesse, sembrava fosse destinato a collegarsi solo a ricordi spiacevoli; quando ebbe perso, una dopo l'altra, tutte le persone che amava, si lasciò avvolgere dall'oscurità, dove i colori non erano più distinguibili.

Belle amava il giallo e il dorato.

Non perché le piacesse fare sfoggio di ricchezza o potere, no, questo mai.

Amava quei colori perché era una ragazza solare e ottimista, e il giallo era il colore del sole, della luce, della speranza di un'alba che spunta anche dopo la notte più scura.

Dorate erano le distese di girasoli che poteva osservare dalla sua finestra prima che la guerra portasse ovunque la distruzione.

Dorato era il suo vestito la mattina in cui accettò di seguire l'Oscuro per salvare coloro che amava.

Blu erano le decorazioni della tazzina che la ragazza aveva appena sbeccato.

Blu come i suoi occhi.

Perché ne era così attratto?

Le aveva regalato un vestito azzurro, per metterli in risalto, proprio come aveva fatto con Milah.

Stava forse commettendo lo stesso errore? Si stava di nuovo affezionando a qualcuno che gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore?

Ma l'azzurro degli occhi di Belle non era come quello di sua moglie, non era l'azzurro freddo del ghiaccio in uno sguardo che dall'amore era passato al disprezzo. L'azzurro di Belle era acqua cristallina che lasciava leggere nelle profondità dell'animo della ragazza e che stava cercando di lavare via quanto di sordido c'era nella sua.

Aveva continuato ad amare il giallo, simbolo della luce che era riuscita a portare nell'animo dell'uomo che amava.

Aveva continuato ad amare l'oro, sorridendo ogni volta che pensava a quanto questo si adattasse a lei che amava il signor _Gold._

Ma fra i suoi nuovi vestiti, nel mondo senza magia, il giallo non era il solo colore ricorrente.

Aveva fatto spazio al blu.

Perché sapeva che a lui piaceva.

Perché lui le aveva detto che vestita di blu era più bella che mai.

Perché quando era vestita di quel colore gli occhi di lui si illuminavano e lei avrebbe fatto ogni cosa per rivedere quello sguardo.

Belle non amava davvero il blu, lo indossava per fargli un piacere: Rumplestiltskin ne era sempre stato consapevole.

Per questo il fatto che Lacey amasse quel colore non poteva che essere l'ennesimo colpo basso di Regina.

Perché era l'ennesimo dettaglio che rendeva tutto più doloroso, più difficile.

Quando Aurora si offrì di fornirle degli abiti più comodi e adatti al viaggio e la lasciò guardare nel suo guardaroba, Belle fu sorpresa dalla sua scelta.

Non aveva preso un abito giallo. Non aveva preso un abito blu.

Aveva preso un abito viola.

Inizialmente non capì perché quel colore l'avesse attirata come una calamita, poi la consapevolezza la colpì come una pugnalata.

Il viola era il _suo_ colore, il colore della _sua_ magia.

E adesso che lui non c'era, le sembrava di non poter indossare altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Un'altra fic piuttosto vecchia, e devo dire che su questa ho sentimenti contrastanti. Il potenziale c'è, eppure sento che manca qualcosa. Probabilmente, se l'avessi scritta qualche anno dopo sarebbe stata più lunga, più completa. Insomma, la scrittrice è intelligente ma non si applica(va).


End file.
